


Soulmates

by AbaddonProud



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [6]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Liontrust Week 2017, M/M, day 6: soulmates, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: Screams of pain. Not physical pain, no. Emotional pain. Agony. A boy being torn from his parents. Men and women in robes with glowing sigils on their arms dragging the child away from his family… To their city. A floating city. Tall spires, ever reaching for the sky. The boy was placed in one of those towers. He was alone.Anduin Lothar woke up in a cold sweat. “I… I dreamed of him.” He spoke to Taria. "My soulmate. He was in so much pain."Gently, his sister took his hand. “He’ll be okay,” She whispered, “Someday soon you’ll meet him and you will be together forever and it will all be okay. I promise, Anduin.”But the road may not always be easy...Written for Liontrust Week 2017, Day 6 - Soulmates





	Soulmates

_Screams of pain. Not physical pain, no. Emotional pain. Agony. A boy being torn from his parents. Men and women in robes with glowing sigils on their arms dragging the child away from his family… To their city. A floating city. Tall spires, ever reaching for the sky. The boy was placed in one of those towers. He was alone._

Anduin Lothar woke up in a cold sweat, panting. Next to him, his young sister Taria blinked awake.

 

“’Duin?” She asked, her voice sleepy.

 

“I… I dreamed of him.” Sixteen-year-old Lothar stared emptily out into the dark. “My soulmate. He was so sad. They took him away from his family. He doesn’t know if he’ll see them again.”

 

Taria squeezed her eyes shut. She had been dreaming of her soulmate since before she could remember, and not once had she experienced such powerful emotion like her brother’s dream. Gently, she held his hand and didn’t flinch when he squeezed it a bit too tight. “He’ll be okay,” She whispered, “Someday soon you’ll meet him and you will be together forever and it will all be okay. I promise, Anduin.”

 

From then on, every night, Lothar dreamed of his soulmate. Mostly his dreams were the same, featuring feelings of abandonment, vulnerability, and despair. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, Anduin dreamed of himself through his soulmate. The boy of his dreams wanted someone who would be there for him, who would never abandon him, and most importantly, would love him more than life itself. Lothar vowed to himself that when he met his soulmate, he would fulfil his partner’s every wish and more.

 

But then he grew up. The dreams became less frequent, and Anduin felt like he knew less about his soulmate each passing day. And then he met Cally.

 

They were both in their twenties. Cally’s soulmate died when she was ten, and Anduin found he didn’t care enough about his connection to the man in his dreams. To Lothar, Cally was everything. She was beautiful and perfect in every way. They got married and were happy together. Lothar’s dreams slowed to once a month, and his soulmate seemed closed off, so much so that he could hardly tell what was going on in his counterpart’s life.

 

But then, Cally died.

 

She died and left him with a child whom Lothar didn’t even want. Whom he blamed for his love’s death. But he knew what his wife would have wanted: for him to raise their son. So he did. He named the child after her and taught him skills to survive, seeing his beloved wife every time he looked into Callan’s eyes.

 

His sister had found her soulmate in Lothar’s best friend, Prince Llane Wrynn. Not long after they were wed, Llane became King, alongside his new Queen. The two were so happy together, and Anduin was not.

 

Callan was old enough to live on his own now, and more than eager to escape a father who didn’t want him. Lothar was alone again. Except, he wasn’t, really. His dreams of his soulmate returned in full force. Like a floodgate full of restrained emotion, his nighttime visions spilled over with his partner’s feelings, it was almost overwhelming. Night after night, Lothar grew to know his soulmate like he once did when he was younger.

 

Then, during a trip to visit King Magni in Ironforge, one of his barracks was attacked. He rushed back to his kingdom to investigate and found a young man with the same sigil featured in so many of Anduin’s dreams.

 

The warrior didn’t make the connection the first time they met, whether it was because he was too concerned with a new threat to Stormwind, or because he didn’t want to think of all the hurt he might open himself up to. In fact, it wasn’t until the initial Orc invasion was stopped, that Lothar made the connection.

 

He woke up one night in a cold sweat, similar in reaction to his first dream. Breathing heavily, the Regent King recalled what he had seen. It had been memories of the last few days, seen from someone else’s eyes.

 

_The mage was flipped onto the table, the wind knocked out of him as the wood connected solidly with his back. He had to defend himself, he thought frantically, muttering the first spell that came to mind. But the other man slapped a hand over his mouth before the incantation was completed. His sleeve was yanked up, displaying his glowing mark of the Kirin Tor. It was then that Khadgar heard the words that had haunted his dreams._

_“What are you doing in my city, spellchucker?”_

_Time stopped. Recognition flooded the mage’s senses. This man, who had thrown him on a table, was his soulmate. Khadgar looked into his partner’s blue eyes and saw… nothing. The warrior didn’t know._

_The man released Khadgar and instead of telling him, the spellcaster resumed the task he had come here to do: figure out what destroyed the barracks. He asked man, Anduin, was his name, to allow him to perform an autopsy on the body, and the results were shocking._

_Fel. Green sickly magic, used only for evil. It suckled away the life of its user, all while becoming more powerful. Khadgar had to stop it._

_He was taken by his soulmate to see Stormwind’s King and then to meet Medivh, the very man of whom Khadgar had been training to take his position. The three of them and a group of Stormwind’s finest went into the forest, looking for the Fel. It didn’t take long to find it, and even less time for its users to find them. Khadgar captured Garona and watched from the sidelines as the warrior became enraptured by her, still oblivious to the fact that his soulmate was only meters away._

_After hearing Garona’s story, King Llane decided to send them out to examine the Dark Portal being constructed in the Black Morass. During the trip one night, Khadgar sat on a rock fiddling with a small twig. He stared intently at Garona, attempting to understand what made her so desirable to his own soulmate._

_Unfortunately, the half-orc caught him in the act. Lothar had just stood up to retrieve a leg of meat from the fire._

_“Well, at least you’re not reading,” He muttered, sitting down heavily and taking a bite of his food._

_Khadgar rubbed his eyes. That was all he would be to Anduin, just an annoying little mage, someone the warrior would get rid of at his earliest opportunity._

_Garona misread the entire situation. “He wishes to lie with me.” She said, looking at Lothar._

_It took Khadgar a moment to process. “Beg your pardon?”_

_“You would be injured.” She spoke solemnly, and in the background, Lothar grinned, eating as he watched the scene unfold in front of him._

_“I—I don’t want to lie with you.” The mage felt his cheeks heat up and he prayed the darkness would hide it._

_“Good. You would not be an effective mate.”_

_Lothar laughed, and Khadgar felt pain. The orc was right; he would never be an effective or important soulmate to Anduin. The heartache only continued to grow as they grew closer to their goal. Anduin’s son died that fateful day at Blackrock Mountain. The warrior turned to Garona in his grief and that night, all Khadgar dreamed about was what the two had done together._

_If it weren’t for the fate of the Alliance and of Azeroth, Khadgar would have been long gone._

_Medivh had been corrupted by the Fel. The seemingly infallible Guardian was possessed by a demon. Khadgar fled to Dalaran to seek help and returned to find Lothar imprisoned while Llane and Garona had left with Medivh._

_Even after the mage freed his soulmate, he still wanted to go to Garona’s side. It was only Khadgar’s need for help that commanded the commander to help him kill the demon inside the Guardian._

_The two went to Karazhan and by some miracle, defeated Medivh._

_Khadgar had almost become Fel-tainted as well, but held fast against it, spurred on by Lothar’s words of encouragement and belief in the young man. For a moment, after the demon was slain, it looked as if Anduin actually recognized the mage. But then he was gone, doing exactly as Khadgar had feared: going to Garona._

_She betrayed them, however. She killed their King and left Lothar with a hole in his heart that seemed impossible to fill._

_One that Khadgar couldn’t fill._

Lothar blinked back tears as he tore back the bed covers and rushed towards the mage’s quarters. Pounding furiously on the door, it didn’t take long until Khadgar opened the door with wide, fearful eyes.

 

“Lothar?”

 

“I’ve never been so wrong in my entire life.” The warrior whispered, surging forward to kiss his soulmate.

 

Khadgar’s heart was pounding in his chest. So quickly, in fact, that he thought it would explode any second. His head was spinning. And all he could think of was _Anduin, his soulmate_.

 

Lothar moved his hand to the mage’s back, pulling him closer to him as Khadgar wrapped his arms around the warrior’s neck. Anduin could feel the sigil on his neck, reminding him of how he had treated the young man. His mind flickered back to when he first understood what his soulmate had wanted. The spellcaster wanted someone who would be there for him, and who would never abandon him. With a sick twist of his stomach, Lothar realized he had failed both those things. He drew back.

 

“Anduin?” The mage sounded so young in that moment.

 

The Regent King closed his eyes. “I failed you, Khadgar. You wanted someone who would never abandon you, and I did just that. I completely ignored you, too invested in chasing after Garona.” Tears began to well up. “I am so sorry.”

 

Khadgar softly touched a strand of his soulmate’s hair. “Anduin, look at me.” He commanded, tilting the warrior’s chin upward.

 

“Do you care for me?” The spellcaster asked, voice steady and clear.

 

“ _Yes._ ” Came the breathy response.

 

“And you promised to never abandon me?”

 

“With all my heart, Khadgar.”

 

“Then that’s all I need.” The mage smiled, wiping away a stray tear of Lothar’s. He gently pressed his lips against his soulmate’s.

 

They had finally found each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a day behind... *shrug* It's okay, right?
> 
> Leave a comment to make my day! <3
> 
> Please visit me at my [Tumblr](http://www.liontruster.tumblr.com)!


End file.
